1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with disk drives, and particularly to an electronic device capable of protecting the disk drive from vibrations.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hot-plug electronic device such as a computer or a server, a back plane with a connector is often provided. A connector is disposed on the disk drive. In assembly, the connector of the disk drive directly electrically engages with the connector of the back plane to form a rigid connection between the disk drive and the back plane when the disk drive is inserted in a bracket of the electronic device. However, because the disk drive can generate vibrations when operating, a rigid connection between the disk drive and the back plane is not helpful to protect the disk drive from the vibrations.